Little Corners of Lies (the Remake)
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: "Why? Why don't you like me?" His ocher eyes stared at me. He was so much like him. His indigo hair, his ocher eyes, his attitude, his smile, his reactions, his...everything. He was like him. Everyone I met was like him. But he WAS him. Or is he? Rima's perfect life had ended in that plane, her affection started in that shore, and her guilt started with the death of him. Remake.


**Little Corners of Lies**

**Prologue - Of Ocher and Indigo; and Him and Them**

It was one of those days when accidents happen. When the people you'd care for as long as you'd live decided to give up and die. When life began to be so unfair to you. When you've realized that nothing was to perfect and that you're eyes began to see what cruelty there was in the earth to begin with.

And I hate it. I hate every bit of it as if it was hell. Well, it was hell alright.

The moment that the people yelled and screamed words at each other when the plane was having a moment of sadness, insanity washed up on my mind. How would this end? It would always ring in my mind. The moment that my parents whispered last words at each other, I hadn't known anything that would happen to them. And the moment that the engine finally gave up and sent us swirling down the ocean, I had seen them smile one last time. And that one last time was when I finally closed my eyes, and woke up later, seeing the world as a different place for the first time.

Some people managed to survive that fall. Some adults managed to carry me and other kids to shore of an island that night. But they didn't manage to survive for the next two hours. Most kids cried, some choked on tears, and some adults decided it better to pay respects to the dead.

But me, I just sat there on the shore staring at the dead person's body that saved me. His long indigo hair was shiveled up, clothes tattered, and face bruised. He looked like he could be no more than forty or something. and ocher eyes looked at me, dead and lifeless, until an adult closed it, never to be open again, in fear of anger, loathe and hate.

Before that man died. We, all of us, spent days in that shore, eating food that was left inside the bats of some passengers. Drinking milk, and bathing on the sea. That man, I don't even know his name, was kind enough to talk to me, cry with me and comfort me while all the other kids had been in some sort of a traumatic breakdowns. I didn't meltdown, he didn't either. So when I caught me cough blood, he said to me, "Don't worry, dear, it's nothing you should be worried of." But it was something I should. Why would I not worry over someone who saved me? Why should I?

And a few days later, some people finally found us. It was a pilot, a worker, and a reporter that was sent to find facts and clues about that blown up plane. They found us, shipped us back to Tokyo, and finally gave us memorial service for the dead and lost. They tried to talk to us, but we just managed to wave them off. We knew that they don't care about us, that was what he said to me before. "Don't tell the reporters anything." Because they just want us to benefit themselves.

And what do we get, hmm? Sympathy, self-pity? No. They just loved it when we were wallowing and they, bathing in money, swimming in nothing but diamonds. Do they really care about us, "victims" that they were kind enough to throw a dollar at us and say, "Oh, look, here's some poor kid, I have money, I'll just give it something of worth because it's so poor." Pathetic.

So when one day, a woman came up to us, kids, she said, "Hi, my name's Daniel Hiroshi, I've come to give you shelter." The woman...reminded me of him. How he acts, how he approaches how he...smiles. But that was taken away when...another fire reacted at the orphanage. She smiled at me for the last time. To me, at me, just me. And she died, just like how he did, eyes at me, and finally closed by some adult.

So we were sent to another orphanage. This time, more harsh. I've lost four people, I can't stand to lose another one here, I thought. But I did.

A girl name Yua apporached me one day and said we should be friends. Her parents had died with the same plane crash mine did, so we felt each other's pity and sympathy just the same. And we were friends...until I lost her. Again.

The orphanage told me she died a month after she was adopted. And I finally wallowed with myself, not trusting anyone else other than me and only myself. Then I began to ask myself questions for a week. Why did I like Yua? Why did I befriend her? Was it because of him? Yes, it was because of him. Who knew that an adult like him could affect my affection? I didn't believe what I was thinking, but I did.

After several months, I was nine, I met Lulu, an aristocrat whose parents abandoned her to her grandmother. We became close, close enough to be considered friends. Again, she reminded me of him. It's kinda funny of how I don't elaborate much about that man but like him very much...no, I just like him just as I like my brother. If I had a brother.

But she became the aristocrat that forgot me, so I was swallowed with the same self-pity just like the others. I lost how many people now, hmm? 5.

And now...I don't want to feel the same. Because when I feel him, it always ends with guilt. Self-pity. Self-wallowing. I don't want that.

"Why? Why don't you like me?" His ocher eyes stared at me. He was so much like him. His indigo hair, his ocher eyes, his attitude, his smile, his reactions, his...everything. He was like him. Everyone I met was like him. But he WAS him. Or his he?

But he'll end up just like the others, won't he?

He'll leave me like in the shore.

He'll die...

He'll fade...

He'll leave.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, here's my promised...remake, I hope you love this as you love my first Little Corners of Lies. HAHA, anyway, I love to see if you love this. I'm just trying on something new, I guess. :)**

**Well, review? Fave? I'm supposed to publish this tomorrow, New Years, but it's New Year's eve tonight. Well, I'm off, see ya soon, peeps.**

**Yours truly,**

**Chira Somes ;)**


End file.
